


They Need to Be Saved

by Faiz



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, inner monologue, may be slightly different from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike was going insane. He felt like he was going insane. He didn't know which thoughts were even his anymore, and which were Ullr's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Need to Be Saved

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Mike fics. He's such an interesting character!

Mike let out a groan and clutched his head as he collapsed on the ground. Tears were welling up in his eyes, and his head was aching horribly. He could barely see clearly, and he could barely think straight. Which thoughts were his? Which thoughts were truly his own, and which were thoughts that were being fogged up and manipulated by Ullr’s spirit within him? Was he even Mike Johnson anymore? Or was he just a puppet for Ullr’s own personal gain, and he could do no more than just watch his family being torn apart by his own actions that he wasn’t even sure he had control over? He slammed his head against his bed, thriving in the pain that he felt.

He knew that was his own doing, he could at least control the pain that he inflicted on himself. He was all alone now, he knew that. He still had Ty, sure, but Ty was the peacekeeper of the family. He was on everyone’s side. He just wanted them to all mend the ties that they had severed and mangled to no return. Not even Michele was there to comfort him throughout all of this because he had hurt her...No, he couldn’t pin the blame on just himself. They had hurt each other. And as much as it pained Mike to just pin the blame on himself he knew it was true. Some part in the back of his mind just cackled, pointing out that this was all Michele’s fault. The dark voice said if she hadn’t goaded him on to use his powers this never would have happened.

He’d still be the same old fatherly, if not overly-protective older brother that he had been when Axl had first became a god. He’d still be helping out with the Frigg hunt and all of his family would still love him, unlike now where no one could even look at him without sending him a glare. All he wanted was to keep Michele safe. All he wanted was to keep his entire family safe. He knew the horrors of what happened when you used your powers too much. He could still clearly remember in the back of his mind watching Rob’s head collide with that ball on the pool table, and watching his best friend bleed out all because Mike went to far with his own powers. His brothers of all people should know what their powers do to them. At least Ty and Anders should.

Ty, if he wasn’t careful he could have frozen his loved ones to death. Anders, he ended up being drugged and nearly castrated by women who had been affected by his powers. Their god powers could do horrible things, and sometimes they ended outweighing the bad, and he didn’t want their brothers to suffer the same thing he had to suffer when he watched his best friend slip into a coma. He just wanted them to be as safe as they could until they found the Frigg so they could do...Well, do whatever it is that happens when the Frigg is found.

And now Axl was blaming him, saying that he was trying to be Odin...That he heard Mike in his mirror saying that he was going to be Odin while Axl was going to be left behind. Mike would never do that. He wouldn’t want to hurt his brother like that at all. Yet the same voice in the back of his mind that blamed Michele completely for all his actions spoke up again, provoking him in a mocking tone of voice. He could have power, all the power he wanted if he was Odin. Who of all people would be more fitting to be Odin then the eldest brother? The one who took care of his little brothers for most of their lives? But another voice, a smaller voice who seemed to be a better voice of reason (but still terribly skewed) said that if Mike was Odin, then he could protect his brothers better. They would be safe, and they would be happy. They could all be a family again if he just had the powers of Odin to keep them safe.

And deep in Mike’s mind, that’s where the idea rooted itself. He suddenly looked up from where he had been staring, the same spot on the bed where he had rammed his head into. He lifted his hands to scrub the tears on his eyes, and he stood up. He was alone right now, still horribly, horribly alone. But if he were Odin...If he were Odin he could fix things. He could set them right and keep everyone happy. He had to. He had to make everything right because he was the eldest brother and he had to do the work that his parents failed to do. He grabbed his keys. He wanted to go to the library to do more research on this. If he really could be Odin…

He could save his family.


End file.
